The present invention relates to snow removal systems for inclined roofs, and in particular to a removable thermal energy absorbing device to hasten the melting of snow on an inclined roof.
Many buildings and especially residences are constructed with inclined roofs. Depending upon the particular design and construction, the inclination or pitch of the roof can range from shallow to steep, and are typically covered with overlapping shingles to prevent water from entering the roof and seeping into the underlying structure. A shingled pitched roof is generally quite effective in preventing water from entering the underlying structure during rain storms and other inclement weather.
Winter months in many climates is evidenced by freezing temperatures and precipitation occurring in the form of snow. Depending upon the temperature, consistency of the snow, wind, and the pitch of the building roof, snow may tend to accumulate on roofs which have a relatively shallow pitch. The snow accumulation on a roof will remain there until it is either removed or it melts. Removal of snow from a roof is typically a hazardous operation requiring someone to climb upon the roof and shovel the snow off. Typically, building occupants and owners wait until the snow melts from direct solar radiation or from rising surrounding air temperatures.
Natural thawing of the snow from the roof does not occur all at once, consequently the snow on the roof is subjected to cycles of freezing and thawing. The freezing and thawing cycles tend to create an ice dam at the lower portions of the roof such that the ice dam tends to trap water behind it and not allow the water to drain off the roof. The trapped water will then often "wick" back underneath the overlapping portion of the shingles and enter the building through small gaps or cracks in the roof structure under the shingles. Such entry of water into the underlying structure can cause damage to interior walls and ceilings and decrease the efficiency of insulation when the insulation becomes waterlogged.
Thus, there is a need to facilitate and hasten the melting of snow from the roof without requiring the building occupant or owner to climb upon the roof to shovel the snow therefrom. By hastening the melting and removal of the snow from the roof, the potential for ice dams and water backing up underneath the shingles is greatly reduced. Heretofore, systems to facilitate and speed the melting of snow from the roof have required the permanent installation of the system to the roof. These permanent systems have certain drawbacks and disadvantages, particularly with respect to the need to incorporate the system along the entire length of the roof thereby incurring a permanent presence of the system on the roof even during summer months and detracting from the aesthetics of the building.